Atracción
by Fireeflower
Summary: La miró el como sus cabellos se mecían por el viento, se sentía extraño, estúpido.. Miró la pelota que tenía en su mano. Tal vez no le entregaría su corazón pero le entregaría algo importante, muy importante para el ¿Será que habrá encontrado el amor después de la muerte? Torneo Febrero 2013-foro Sientate.


Siendo sincera este reto si que me sacó canas, estuve pensado y pensando casi me bloqueé por tres días xD

Reto que participa del Torneo-Febrero 2013.

**Disclarimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no, a sus respetivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

La miro deslizarse con cautela en aquella habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna de aquella ventana, su hermoso perfil sobre salía gracias a la bendita luz iluminando la fina nariz y su delineada boca de color carmín; tragó duró al ver como su ropa acariciaba su cuerpo abandonándola dejándola en su hermosa desnudes y un latido se instaló en su parte baja, una inquietud se instaló en su pecho justo donde se encontraría aquel órgano vital pero no había tal cosa. Arrugó el ceño y cerró la puerta corrediza encaminándose en lo que debía ser su habitación…

Mordió su labio inferior recostándose en el frio suelo de la madera; ya hacía unos días que había revivido y se había encontrado con aquella mujer que lo perturbaba, claro que era una extensión de aquel ser que lo había revivido y que había vendido su alma para divertirse en el mundo de los mortales; había disfrutado a mujeres, había disfrutado la lujuria en su apogeo cuan era un simple asesino que obtenía todo lo que quería… ¿Acaso después de muerto había encontrado ese sentimiento llamado amor?; buscó entre sus ropajes lo que parecía ser una pelota, llena de tierra y lodo, con sus gruesos dedos la limpio mostrando lo que parecía ser una capa de cristal. Lo único que lo separaba de su pasado y su presente era eso, una pelota que le había arrebatado a un antiguo brujo que mostraba lo que ansiabas, lo que más deseas.

— Pero que…—musitó al ver a la mujer en el reflejo de aquella pelota. Apretó el objeto entre sus manos y lo aventó a lo lejos; escucho como caían en un rincón de la cabaña, no le sorprendió cuando esa pelota quedo intacta sin desquebrajarse en mil pedazos como lo haría cualquier objeto de vidrio— ¿Pero que me sucede?—suspiró tomando su espada entre sus manos comprobando si tenía el filo suficiente…Ahora lo que menos quería era pensar en aquella mujer.

Lástima que su meta solo duro unos cuantos minutos, de acabo de un rato el hombre volvió a buscar aquella pelota que la rebotaba en las paredes de la cabaña.

¿Por qué lo perturbaba? A él, el líder de los siete guerreros, aquel ser que destruyó y asesino miles de personas con su espada, aquel que no debía poseer un corazón ¿Por qué carajos tenía la necesidad de tener a esa mujer? ¿Qué era esa ansiedad? Maldijo su suerte mientras cerraba los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación.

Tal vez mañana pudiese sacar ese agobio que no quería analizar…

.-.-.-.-.-

Deslizó con sumo cuidado la puerta corrediza, alertando todos sus sentidos esperando no ser descubierto; mordió su labio inferior mientras se adentraba a la habitación de esa mujer. Provechaba que se encontraba ausente y aprovechaba también que sus demás hermanos gozaban de los botines de las aldeas que se encontraban a su paso, asaltándolas y destruyendo cual cabaña veía recordando los tiempos de antaño cuando eran un terror en la época.

No sabía que hacia aquí ni mucho menos quería pensarlo… Pero tenía la sensación de buscar el por qué le cautivaba tanto a esa mujer, a esa extensión que no era más un simple juguete de Naraku, otro peón en el juego.

Era una mujer extraña, la veía en altas horas de la noche cerca del exterior del castillo, siempre mirando a la nada, siempre añorando un deseo que disfrazaba con su frialdad. Una mujer que guardaba un misterio… Y quería ser el detective en el caso.

Observó aquella habitación que estaba más vacía, no había cosas de valor solo un futon y un pequeño armario donde se encontraba un kimono, no había joyas ni perfumes nada que una mujer común pudiese poseer…

— Que estupidez… Esa mujer no es una mujer común—se contradijo Bakotsu sigiloso mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación bufando. Un ruido de afuera lo alertó, se levantó con rapidez y se escondió en el armario pequeño que estaba enfrente de él. Maldijo su suerte cuando apenas cabía doblando el abdomen y la cabeza; agradecía dejar su fiel espada en la otra habitación.

La propietaria de la habitación llegó, tenía las mejillas acaloradas y su respiración agitaba mientras una mano se refugiaba en su pecho añorando lo que debía tener como derecho y que le fue arrebatado.

— Jodido Naraku—musitó para así suspirando pesadamente— si tan solo no tuviera mi corazón en su poder—apretó el abanico que traía consigo, sus nudillos se tornaron en un tono pálido. El intruso solo escudaba todo aplastado en el armario mientras agarraba con su dedo meñique la puerta impidiendo que se abriera y así mostrar donde se encontraba.

La mujer tan rápido como llego, tan rápido se fue, daba la impresión que aquella habitación solo se adentraba para maldecir a su creador.

Cuando volvió el silencio, Bakotsu soltó su dedo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, escupió un par de veces era una costumbre cuando él estaba vivo y lo hacía para aliviar su estrés.

— Con qué… Esa mujer no tiene un corazón—se dijo cuando se disponía a salir del dormitorio de Kagura, ahora lo entendía. Inconscientemente se tocó el fragmento que tenía en su cuello, una mueca delineo su rostro, él tampoco poseía un corazón, de hecho solo tenía esa fragmento de la joya que ataba a su alma a un cuerpo de barro y putrefacción.

Eso era… Simplemente veía su semejanza en aquella mujer que añoraba una libertad como una vez lo añoro él en su vida.

Ese sentimiento no era amor después de todo, solo era semejanza de lo que él fue.

— Bankotsu Hermano, ¿Por qué nos habías abandonado?—un sujeto afeminado se acercó tambaleándose, entrando el pasillo del castillo, el ruido de risas y el olor a Sake le llamó la atención—Mira todo lo que hemos conseguido—susurró Jakotsu señalando ropas de seda, dinero y el caro Sake que poseía en su mano derecha. Los seis guerreemos miraron a su líder esperando su aprobación, el hombre de la trenza tomó la copa que le ofrecían mientras reía con sus hermanos.

Tal vez su agobio se había esfumado después de todo.

Cuando se sació de Sake y la noche había caído, dejo que sus hermanos siguiesen festejando, haciendo bromas y peleas fingidas. Mientras salía de la habitación con un Jakotsu todo ebrio bailando con Renkotsu lo que parecía ser una danza tradicional no pudo evitar si quiera sonreír al ver como sus hermanos se divertían, sabía que ellos estaban disfrutando su regreso a la vida, después de todo, las segundas oportunidades no las merecían.

Tomando su fiel espada se acercó al balcón que daba el castillo; de hecho no era más que un templo abandonado con grandes habitaciones cerca de una montaña, el frío de la noche embargo sus sentidos disfrutando del cielo nocturno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— una voz femenina lo trajo a la realidad, miró a su derecha encontrando con la dama de los vientos sentada en el balcón de madera, el rabillo del ojo carmesí miraba con desinterés a Bankotsu para luego fijar su rojiza mirada al vacío donde el mismo miraba.

— Nada—susurró el dejando su espada a un lado suyo, el ruido del metal hizo que respingara Kagura. Bakotsu no dijo nada y un silencio inundó el lugar.

Se sentía extraño, si creía que lo que embargaba en su pecho solo era el sentimiento de melancolía de su pasado al ver a Kagura ¿Por qué esa necesidad de tomar sus labios? Podía ser lujuria pero no… No era el simple hecho de tomarla, no la dejaba de mirar y le molestaba

— ¿Qué tanto miras idiota?—Kagura frunció el ceño mientras dejaba su abanico abrir dejando una amenaza al aire. El líder de los ladrones se dio cuenta que no había dejado de mirar a la mujer desde que deposito du espada al suelo.

Refunfuñó algo dándole la espalda, rascándose la nariz esperando que su mente le dijera algo productivo.

— Y…—se sentía estúpido por buscar un tema en conversación— si derrotamos a ese grupo del tal Inuyasha y obtendremos la joya ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?

Kagura puso los ojos en blanco, se notaba leguas que no disfrutaba su compañía.

— Eso arréglalo con Naraku—dijo sin más colocando su pálida mano en su mejilla—supongo... Que un cuerpo permanente—musitó despacio golpeteando su rodilla con el abanico, entreteniéndose.

— ¿Y tú obtendrás tu libertad?—dijo él de pronto sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho. La sorpresa de la extensión no se hizo esperar y frunció el ceño.

— Que estupideces dices…—exclamó para luego tomar su abanico y abrirlo—yo soy el viento, siempre he sido libre—lo extendió señalando sin un punto en especial y como si el viento hubiese sido invocado, una suave brisa llegó a los cabellos de la mujer haciendo que el suave vaivén moviese las hebras negras.

Bankotsu la miró dando un resoplido.

— Si claro—se rascó la cabeza con su dedo meñique—ni tu misma te lo crees—fue una fracción de segundo cuando su vista se posó en la rojiza de ella y lo vio…

Allí estaba aquel deseo añorado de libertad que mostraba Kagura a Bankotsu, simple, sencillo disfrazado en una frialdad y dolor.

Kagura no contestó y vio como el hombre se daba la vuelta daba tres pasos y rebuscaba entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser algo esférico.

— Toma—dijo el cadáver lanzándole aquella pelota y ella la tomó con gran agilidad— la tomé prestada a un brujo hace tiempo.

La dama de los vientos observó la fina pelota de cristal, era pequeña y una imagen se formaba dentro de ella, casi dejo de respirar al ver que se trataba.

Como un bulto rojizo y latente se encontraba su corazón, se sintió estremecer.

— Es tuya—declaró el ladrón no queriendo ver la suave sonrisa de Kagura y la esperanza que inundaba sus ojos.

¿En verdad era amor lo que sentía? Se sentía estúpido, extraño y cursi por hacer esa acción, pero sabía que era verdad. La intensidad de la libertad que Kagura desbordaba lo había cautivado, ese era el misterio, el amor hacia la libertad que ella desprendía inconscientemente él se enamoró, esa era la atracción que tenía; volvió a retomar su camino con una ligera sensación en su pecho, cálida y fina, no podía quitarse la sonrisa de Kagura en su rostro.

Por su parte Kaguira estaba maravillada, su expresión era obvia; le recordaba la fina pelota el espejo de su hermana pero esta era diferente, esta era para ella. Apretó la pelota para sí.

— Si yo tuviese un corazón…— el guerrero detuvo su caminar y se quedó estático. La mujer dejo de mirar su obsequio para enfocarla en aquel chico de la trenza que volvía a retomar su camino—olvídalo—dicho esto se perdió entre la penumbra del templo dejando a una Kagura que miraba aquella pelota de cristal y una sonrisa se delineaba en su boca.

Detrás de aquella puerta corrediza se encontraba un Bankotsu que se frotaba la frente con la mano esperando tranquilizar su respiración. Escupió en el suelo, esperando quitar aquella emoción que no quería analizar; unas risas llamaron su atención mirando a su hermano que se tambaleaba entre los pasillos con una botella en la mano derecha y una copa en la izquierda.

— ¡Bankotsu! ¿No quieres sake?—dijo un Jakotsu más ebrio alzando su copa hacia su hermano— El que… Hace nuestro hermano… es el mejor—dicho esto le entregó la copa que poseía—anda vamos… Bebe.

La tomó de un solo sorbo esperando quitar el pensamiento que iba a decir hacia aquella mujer del abanico.

_Si yo tuviese un corazón… Te lo hubiera entregado._

_-.-.-.-.-._

_Nuevamente pido a todos los que les gustó este escrito que por favor voten por mi en esta página:_

**_www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/83810334/1/Votaciones-Grupo-A_**

_Se los agradeceré en verdad._


End file.
